A variety of different types of network devices often communicate with each other over a network. Network devices may include endpoints, which are devices or nodes that are connected to a network and accept communication back and forth across a network. Each network device typically includes one or more interfaces that send and receive data packets routed through a network device such as a router over the network. It is common in modern networking configurations for an endpoint to support multiple networking interfaces. However, an interface failure or network device failure may occur, which may cause traffic routed through the network device or router to be interrupted.